


This Means War

by moonbeambucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bad Jokes, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeambucky/pseuds/moonbeambucky
Summary: Pranking the Avengers was all fun and games but when Bucky snaps you wonder if you’ve gone too far.





	This Means War

**Author's Note:**

> Written on tumblr for bibibucky Erica’s 500+ Writing Challenge! My prompt was “Why aren’t you laughing? I am hilarious!”

Your knees banged against the aluminum enclosure as you slowly crawl towards your exit, maneuvering through the tight passageway of the compound’s duct system. It was the only way out of Tony’s lab, having prepared a ladder to climb up to make your escape after you completed your latest prank.

You were sitting at the breakfast table, skimming through the headlines on your phone when you heard a scream.

“Y/N!!!!” Tony shouted from the other side of the compound.

Sam turned around from the sink, giving you a sly smile because he knew the notorious prankster of The Avengers had struck again.

“What did you do Y/N?” he asked.

Before you could answer Tony walked in pinching the bridge of his nose. “Where did you get all those packing peanuts from? No, better question, why was this allowed?”

Tony had expected to work on new technology in his lab only to find that as he opened the door an avalanche of packing peanuts had spilled out into the hallway. He couldn’t even see anything above the 10 foot mountain that covered the room.

“FRIDAY, what did I tell you about Y/N? Any suspicious items or large orders she places should be immediately cancelled. What do I pay you for?”

“You don’t pay me, sir?” the Irish voice of his AI responded and Tony huffed in frustration.

“You’re gonna clean this up,” he pointed his finger at you.

As Tony walked away you burst out laughing, seeing a few styrofoam pieces clinging to the bottom of his pants.

As you planned your prank you knew you’d inevitably have to clean up after yourself but it was worth it. Every prank was worth it no matter the consequence. It was like your superpower, you always knew the best ways to get someone. Now that you were part of the team you had a whole new set of people to prank. Sure getting to know them helped you figure out how to prank them, but also you finally got a sense of what it felt to have a real family.

Abandoned as a baby you grew up in an orphanage, hopeful as each family came in to meet with the children but no one ever chose you. By eighteen you had to leave and with nowhere to go you joined the army, hoping that you could pay for college through it and finally get yourself on your feet.

You never thought you would end up with The Avengers but here you were, when you weren’t saving the world you were constantly thinking about the next prank to pull cause that’s what families do, right? At least your pranks are harmless, unlike the stories Thor told about his adopted brother Loki.

While you weren’t the God of Mischief you definitely managed to cause of lot of mischief to your teammates in the short amount of time you had joined. It started with Steve, who was always friendly with you but you still felt like an outsider. You saw glimpses of his carefree side when he was with Bucky or Sam and you wanted him to drop the formalities and open to you as well.

Steve went on daily morning runs around the compound so you used this as an opportunity to devise your plan. He was headed back to his room for a shower when you greeted him and made a passing comment about the strength of his deodorant.

Steve was sweaty but he didn’t actually smell, another wonderful side effect of the serum he was given, but the way you feigned his unpleasant aroma made him think otherwise. The gagging sounds you made sealed the deal and on behalf of your suggestion he was going to use the extra strength version you told him was conveniently located in the hall closet that stocked extra toiletries.

Steve picked up the first box taking it with him to use after his shower. He wasn’t aware you had previously tampered with it, replacing the contents with cream cheese. Timing was everything for this prank, needing to let the bottle sit out long enough that it lost its chill from the refrigerator, but not long enough to where it would start to smell. You waited in your room until you heard a familiar tapping against the door.

“Very funny,” Steve said, his mouth curved into a smile. “I’m a little late for a meeting though now that I had to take another shower,” he finished.

“Sorry Cap. It won’t happen again,” you saluted, and he laughed once more anticipating your words were not entirely true.

You pranked the whole team, from placing silhouette cut outs of bugs on Wanda’s lamp shades so she freaked out when she turned the light on to putting baby powder in Natasha’s blow dryer. She made sure to leave you very sore after training the next day in retaliation for covering her hair and face in a puff of white. You replaced Clint’s coffee with ground peppercorns and shockingly he wasn’t too fazed by it which worried you.

Sam left for his third date with Leila and you knew by his pre date swagger he intended on bringing her back tonight. This left you the perfect opportunity to cover his room in One Direction posters, swapping out photos of him and the team for photoshopped ones of him hugging Harry Styles. His crimson satin sheets were replaced by a sheet set and matching comforter that featured the smiling faces of group. You couldn’t contain your own smile as you waited in your room for the payoff.

It was after midnight when you heard him shout “Not funny, Y/N! Gimme back my stuff.” You were prepared for this, exiting your room in an oversized hoodie in hand. Sam stood outside his door with crossed arms as Leila eyed you curiously.

Handing it to Sam you said, “Thanks for letting me borrow it. You’re right, it’s so comfy.” Turning on your heels with a smile you walked back to your room as he held the hoodie that seemingly fit his large frame open to reveal the large “I <3 1D” on the back.

“I swear, it’s not mine,” Sam pleaded to Leila.

Bucky was the easiest to prank, usually by messing with the technology he was just getting used to. First you started by taping a piece of paper over the sensor to his mouse. He tried getting it to move by harshly running it across the mouse pad and to the surface of the desk. He saw Wanda in passing who quickly flipped it over and smiled. She knew this was your doing.

You logged on to his computer and rotated the screens image, knowing he would have no idea what happened. Bucky’s door was slightly opened and you watched as he shot forward in his chair, looking at the screen in confusion. He pressed the arrows on the keyboard which was a good theory, he just didn’t know the other keys you had to press as well to fix the image. Bucky frustratedly ran his fingers through his long hair and you sighed watching him.

You had a huge crush on Bucky. You don’t know when it started but every time you looked at him your heart did flips in your chest. Your mind however, told you that you shouldn’t act on any of these feelings. Bucky was exceptionally handsome, tall and broad, with beautiful eyes and perfectly kissable lips, ones that you would never feel against your own since you were, well, you. You always thought there was something wrong with you. There had to be; you couldn’t even manage to get adopted as a kid, there was no way Bucky would ever be interested.

You were thankful your crush was a secret you were able to keep. Pranks were one thing, you welcomed retaliation from your friends but your heart was something you didn’t want to play around with. You couldn’t handle any more abandonment, so you kept your distance with Bucky. If you weren’t discussing mission strategies you stuck with reminiscing about the many, many ways you’ve pranked him. Bucky wasn’t amused but laughing helped mask the giddy laughter he naturally brought out of you while being around him.

You were pulled away from your thoughts by the sound of Bucky physically turning his monitor upside down, and trying to get it to stand upright by stacking books against it but it kept slipping. You giggled out loud at his frustration and he turned around, those steel blue eyes staring straight through you as he scowled.

“It’s not funny Y/N,” he huffed.

“Oh yes it is,” you laughed. You cautiously stepped inside his room, “Do you need help with that?”

Bucky nodded in return, his arms crossed over his expansive chest as you leaned over him towards the keyboard. Out of everyone in the compound you pranked Bucky the most and he hated it. Every time you spoke to him you would bring up all the pranks you’d gotten him with. Why couldn’t you have a normal conversation? He tried, he really tried but you obviously weren’t interested in him.

You clicked away on the buttons and turned the screen facing upright again. “There,” you said, smirking as you left.

Bucky turned to face his computer once more, this time everything was rotated to the side, but at least you already googled the instructions for solving a rotated screen for him. Bucky groaned, wondering what he’s done to make you hate him.

As Halloween was approaching The Avengers spent that week partnering with a local children’s charity that had them visiting hospitals around New York. It was adorable to see all of the kids dressed in their costumes. There was a pair of siblings battling leukemia, the older girl dressed as a firefighter, her younger brother a Dalmatian, a boy was dressed as Mario with his wheelchair turned into his racing cart. Some were even dressed as their favorite Avengers, with makeshift costumes of red and gold painted cardboard boxes to be Iron Man, an aluminum foil wrapped arm to be Bucky or their faces painted green as they made their best angry faces for Bruce who laughed as he deemed them all the best Hulks.

Bucky watched from the far end of the room as you were kneeling beside a young girl who was dressed as her own hero, her doctor. She placed the stethoscope in her ears, pressing the other end on your chest pretending to listen to your heartbeat. You were thankful it was just a plastic toy because as you turned to see Bucky staring at you your heart began to beat rapidly.

At every hospital visit the team handed out candy and toys and posed for pictures, it was a wonderful week and you planned to do it again for the holidays as long as you weren’t on any world saving missions.

A few days later everyone was at the Tower, preparing to unwind with the most extravagant Halloween party Tony’s money could buy. The main event floor was dimmed with orange lighting eerily surrounding the room. Blood red candles burned from large iron candelabras and everything was covered in fake cobwebs. Tony even set up a spooky mirror that would reflect a ghoulish projection on your face.

Standing in front of your own mirror you put the finishing touches on your costume, two blue bows in your hair and painting your lips in a deep red. Sparkling red heels completed your look as Dorothy from  _The Wizard of Oz_. Your costume was a little shorter than expected, the blue gingham dress with a corset style bodice sat high on your thighs, the extra full petticoat puffed out your skirt making you feel even more exposed. Without another option you would have to make do with this. You popped a cough drop to soothe your scratchy throat and headed downstairs to the party.

The elevator doors opened and you didn’t expect it to be full. Peter Parker was in there dressed as Marty McFly, his favorite character from his “really old movie” collection; and standing next to him was someone in an inflatable T-Rex costume.

You bit back a laugh, squeezing past the dinosaur, “You look great Peter.”

“Thanks! Mr. Stark even made me a hoverboard,” he grinned showing it off. A nervous blush then appeared on his face after he stumbled on his words to compliment your own outfit.

“Hi Y/N,” the T-Rex said.

Quirking your head to the side you asked, “Bruce? Oh my god is that you?”

The large dinosaur head shook as Bruce nodded.

“This is amazing,” you said, pulling out your phone to take pictures of him.

“I told you it’d be good!” Peter chimed in, nudging his elbow against the large dinosaur.

Music was blasting as you entered the party floor, sneaking a sly smile over towards the table that was set up with snacks. There were cupcakes that looked like brains, chocolate mousse shooters decorated to look like a graveside tombstone, skeleton cookies and ghost marshmallows, and beautifully decorated chocolate covered caramel apples… well, at least some of them were apples.

It took a lot of practice, late nights in your room melting chocolate and practicing with different design ideas but you were finally able to master the art of deception. You first coated onions in caramel, then chocolate and finally you expertly decorated them to fit in with the other ones. The hardest part was to sneak your “apples” in without anyone catching you which you had somehow managed to do earlier.

Greeting Tony dressed in a red suit with devil horns, you passed by Steve who looked incredible as Indiana Jones and headed to the bar. The drinks were all themed and you opted for the Witch’s Brew, a strong green cocktail served with dry ice that created an eerie mist floating around the top.

Coming up beside you were Sam and Leila, she was dressed as a cop with Sam as her prisoner. You continued to talk with her after Sam walked away with his drink towards Bucky who stood near the open balcony door. Dressed as a gangster, Bucky wore a black pinstripe suit, with a bright red tie and matching carnation pinned on his lapel.

Sam noticed the way Bucky was looking past him as they spoke, turning around to follow his gaze. He doubted the longing in Bucky’s eyes was for Clint, whose idea of dressing up for Halloween was a black t-shirt that said “This is my costume” but for the girl who’s tormented his friend more than anyone on the team.

“That better be a Tommy gun in your pants,” Sam teased.    
Bucky sighed, shaking his head, “Shut up Sam.”

Sam raised his eyebrows and laughed, he knew how bad Bucky had it for you. “You gonna ever tell her how you feel or just brood about it like you always do?”

Bucky rolled his eyes at the remark. “Y/N isn’t interested in me. She’s made that clear,” he said, his gaze finding you again in the crowd.

“How do you know? You never talk to her.”

Bucky protested but Sam made him realize he really didn’t speak with you. The day you “fixed” his computer was the longest conversation you’ve ever had and even though you were being a pain in his ass you were friendly. Maybe he hasn’t tried hard enough to get to know you.

He wanted to though. You were like the sun, brightening up every room you entered. Your laugh was like music flowing through the air, even if it was at the expense of another prank you pulled. They were funny, especially when you did them to Sam. Bucky scolded himself for not speaking to you earlier. You were so beautiful and funny, he wanted to know more about you.

Bucky decided he’s going to talk to you but not tonight. Not when your legs were exposed as they were, the white knee high socks you wore causing his mind to think sinful thoughts. No, tonight he would leave you alone even though he wanted to run beside you and wrap his warm arms around you. He could see the goosebumps on your skin from where he was, watching as you rubbed your arms up and down while talking to Wanda. Your costume wasn’t as revealing compared to others he’s seen, learning that “dressing up” somehow evolved into hardly dressing at all, but the chilly night’s air was flowing in and you were definitely feeling it.

“Hey Buck,” Steve called him out of his thoughts. “Take a look at this.”

Bucky followed Steve towards the table of candies, the movement of two large bodies coming into your line of sight had you giddy with nervous anticipation.

“You know William’s is still there,” Steve spoke of the Coney Island candy shop he and Bucky frequented before the war.

“They didn’t make ‘em like this,” Bucky laughed, picking up one of your creations.

He marveled at the snack, never having more than chopped nuts on a caramel apple before but the bright colors piqued his interest and so he brought it to his mouth.

“Y/N?” Wanda asked as your eyes couldn’t help but divert their attention to Bucky, nearly bulging out of your head as your lips curved into a devilish smile.

Bucky’s eyes scrunched in disgust as he spit out the portion he bit off into a napkin. “What the fuck?”

Immediately you burst out laughing and suddenly he knew. Bucky threw the apple on the floor as he walked over to you, fuming inside.  _Why him?_  Why do you keep messing with him? Why can’t you just talk to him?

“ **Why aren’t you laughing? I am hilarious** ,” you laughed.

“No you’re not!” he shouted as loud as the music. “I’m fucking sick of your antics Y/N. Your pranks aren’t funny and we’re all sick of them.  _Everybody_ is sick of them!”

Bucky’s chest was heaving as he blew harsh puffs through his nose. His brows furrowed as he searched your face for an answer but all he found was regret. Tears pooled in your eyes, your bottom lips trembling now, not from the cold air but from his harsh words. You turned on your heels, silently running towards the elevator to make your escape back to your room.

Bucky sighed, looking at his feet because he couldn’t face the disappointed looks he knew his friends were giving him. He knows he shouldn’t have snapped. He was pushed over the edge and the words flew out before he could stop them. Bucky left, taking the stairs to try to beat the elevator before you got to your room but he was too late, hearing the slamming of your door.

He hesitated in front of it, bringing his fist up to knock but he dropped it down instead. Though he wanted to apologize he doubted you wanted to speak to him. He’ll apologize later, after a night of some good ol’ self-destructive self pity; perhaps in the morning he’ll make his amends to you.

The morning came and when you were absent from breakfast Bucky sighed. When you missed training and lunch he groaned. Dinner was the same, the empty spot burning a hole through him and Bucky threw his fork onto the plate out of frustration, suddenly losing his appetite.

He knew he fucked up but how long were you going to hold a grudge for? All he wanted to do was apologize. He lost all hope for actually telling you how he feels, knowing he already ruined a potential friendship between you but he just wanted to get this over with so he can start to move on.

The next morning was the same and by lunchtime Bucky started to worry.

“So no one’s seen her since the party?” he asked everyone.

Bucky is instantly filled with dread. “That doesn’t bother any of you?” he agitatedly questioned them.

Clint didn’t bother to swallow the food in his mouth as he spoke, telling Bucky he heard you shuffle into the kitchen late last night. He felt temporarily relieved, at least you finally left your room but you can’t hide from him forever.

Bucky took a stiff inhale before knocking on your door, calling out your name after you didn’t respond.

“Please, Y/N, I… I’m sorry, alright? I’m really sorry. Can we just talk?”

Pressing his forehead against the door Bucky was going to leave out of frustration until he heard you coughing. It was a harsh, dry cough that painfully strained your lungs and you weren’t stopping. Doing what he felt was right, Bucky’s metal hand pulled the doorknob off so he could get inside.

His mouth dropped open to find you propped up in bed, bundled under three heavy blankets, a bin full of tissues at your bedside. In your hand was a water bottle but you were coughing so much you couldn’t catch your breath to take a sip.

Rushing to your side Bucky began rubbing your back, seeing the strain on your face until you were finally able to get the cough out. Your arm was trembling as you drank, as if the small plastic container was weighted down. Bucky took notice of your features, your nose was raw, your eyes were watery with deep bags set under them and you looked exhausted.

His hand pressed against your forehead and despite your lips quivering you were burning up.

“S-s-stop,” you trembled, weakly moving his hand from your head.

“You’re really sick Y/N,” Bucky said. Looking at your nightstand, Bucky saw a bottle of cough medicine, lozenges and an empty mug with a dried tea bag inside.

“I’m f-fine,” you said, groaning as your body ached to adjust itself on the bed.

“You’re not fine, ‘m pretty sure you have the flu, doll. Why didn’t you ask for help?”

Bucky’s soft eyes were pleading with you and you didn’t have the energy to fight. “You made it seem like everyone hated me,” you pouted.

Bucky frowned, “I’m sorry. I was upset, I didn’t mean it.”

You began sniffling and it was hard for Bucky to tell if it was from the flu or your emotions, that is until you began to explain yourself.

“I like to have fun with pranks and stuff but sometimes I don’t know if I’ve gone too far. I’ve never…” you paused to blow your nose and wipe the stray tear that began to fall, “n-never really had a family. An’ when you said everyone hated me I took it really hard.”

Going through even more tissues you tearfully explained your past and Bucky felt even worse.

“I’m so sorry Y/N, I would have never said that if I knew.” Bucky huffed, running his hands through his long hair before turning to face you again. “I wish I knew. I wanted to know more about you but whether you haven’t given me the chance or I’ve been too chicken shit to take it I don’t really know but I’d like to start over, if you want to.”

Bucky chewed on his lip as he waited for your response. Your entire body felt aflame as you heard him speak or maybe it was just the flu. It had to be the flu which was obviously affecting your hearing as well because Bucky Barnes did not just say he wanted to get to know you,  _did he_?

Opening your mouth to respond in agreement another round of coughing came out instead and Bucky left the room. Great. You rolled your eyes at your embarrassment. A minute later you heard a knock on your door, it was Bucky who returned with a tall glass of orange juice.

“I’m heating up some soup for you now and the doc is on her way,” he replied.

“Thanks Bucky,” you said, wiping away some of the burning citrus from the top of your lip. “You should go I don’t want you to get sick.”

“I’ll be fine doll, the serum prevents me from catchin’ things. Unfortunately it didn’t stop me from tasting that awful chocolate onion.”

Your face was tense until he broke out laughing.

“Sorry,” you grinned and Bucky smiled in return.

“I’m sorry too. All this time we could have been closer,” he said hesitantly reaching out for your hand and brushing the top of it with his thumb. His blue eyes held your gaze, seeing you smile under his soft touch. “Plus think of all the torture we could have put Sam through together!”

Bucky spent the next few days with you, making sure you were drinking enough liquids and eating. You were feeling a lot better now but still decided to take it easy. You and Bucky were watching Netflix in bed together, taking things very slow.

It was really nice to finally talk to him and it made you feel bad for all the pranks you pulled. Bucky was right, you should team up against Sam, and you had the perfect pranks in mind.

Reaching for the orange juice on your nightstand you slumped your shoulders when you realized the glass was empty.

“I’ll getcha a refill,” Bucky said, pausing the show and taking the glass from you.

He returned with a full glass that you quickly brought to your mouth, taking a generous gulp before spitting out orange liquid all over your sheets.

Your jaw dropped open staring at Bucky who had a huge grin on his face. “What the fuck was that!?” you said, wiping your mouth.

Bucky burst out laughing, telling you he mixed the cheese powder from the box of macaroni and cheese into a glass of water.

You were shocked. He got you!

“ **Why aren’t you laughing? I am hilarious** ,” he repeated your earlier words.

“That was good, I’ll admit,” you laughed, getting up to change your sheets. “But this means war!”


End file.
